1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support members for positioning an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a display for a computer, or a single unit computer, pda, communication unit, etc., which is capable of being stably installed at a variety of angles on an installation plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional monitor 100 which is one type of a general electronic apparatus and has a display panel on which an image is displayed. A monitor body 110 of the conventional monitor 100 is supported by a support member 120 provided in the rear of the monitor body 110 opposite the side of the display. However, the support member 120 has a drawback in that it may not stably support the monitor body 110 in a variety of angles. For example, with regard to the recently-developed touch panel monitors, if a user exerts a physical force on the monitor body 110 for monitor operation, the monitor body 110 may fall down without being supported properly.